Internal Affairs  WHOOP style
by ghostwriter123
Summary: Tim Scam's got a mole working in WHOOP. Who is it? Will the spies manage to uncover his/her identity and save WHOOP?  Final Chapter now up!
1. And so it begins

_**Here's a story based on an idea I had in my head. There are a couple of twists and the characters may be OOC to an extent. **_

_**Enjoy**_

**Internal Affairs – WHOOP style**

Chapter 1: And so it begins...

"Curse you spies for meddling in my plans once again. I'll see you next time!" Tim Scam growled as he got into his getaway plane. He made sure to flash a cheeky smile at one particular spy as he flew off.

"Ooh I hate that guy." Samantha screamed in frustration.

"Don't worry Sammie. We'll get him next time." Alex tried to calm her best friend down. She knew any case involving Tim Scam always got personal to Sam.

"Yeah, take a chill pill Sam. Scam got away but we get him next time." Clover added.

"You girls are right. There's always next time. Let's drop this dirt bag at WHOOP first and then we'll grab smoothie."

"YEAH!" Clover and Alex exclaimed in unison.

The spies had just finished a tough mission, tougher than usual in fact. Their biggest Tim Scam had teamed up once again, this time to take over a state of the art battle cruiser to attack WHOOP with. The spies had stopped them from succeeding but in the ensuing confrontation Tim Scam had escaped yet again. Thankfully, no harm was done to the battle cruiser or WHOOP or their manicures (which Clover so helpfully pointed out).

_Three months later..._

The spies were in their civilian attire and enjoying a nice day out shopping. They had popped by the new cafe for some Lattes when some weird old guy behind a newspaper called to them.

"Psst! Girls! Over here!"

The girls turned around to see who was calling on them. Clover, for one, was not pleased. "Oh gross. Why is some old man hitting on us? Why couldn't it be that new hottie who just moved into town. Hello, tall, dark, handsome, rich and perfect!" Clover sighed dreamily.

The others rolled their eyes at her comment and decided to simply smile at the old man, until they noticed that he was vaguely familiar.

"Jerry!"

"Shhh! Not so loud. I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Oh, sorry Jer. But if you've got a mission for us why didn't you WHOOP us? Not that we're complaining or anything"

"Girls listen closely. My sources tell me that there is a mole in WHOOP. The only thing I know about the mole for sure is that he works for Tim Scam. The only ones I trust to be above suspicion are you three. I need you to investigate WHOOP from top to bottom for me. Look around. Tail the others on missions if you have to. Report to me any suspicious activity. I'm counting on you. The future of WHOOP is in your hands."

The girls were momentarily stunned. A mole in WHOOP was unheard of, but then again Tim Scam always had a knack for pulling out the unexpected. The girls hastily agreed as Jerry informed them to start the next day.

That night, the girls were in their individual rooms thinking about who could be the mole. They hoped it wasn't Dean or Britney. That would kill them.

_Meanwhile in an undisclosed location..._

"Hello?" an unknown figure in a dark room picked up a secret phone.

"Good evening my little friend. It looks like the spies know about you." Tim Scam cackled into the line.

The figure smiled. "You mean they THINK they knows about me."

"Correct. Continue with the plan. I don't anticipate the girls being much trouble to you."

"My pleasure. WHOOP will soon be always." The figure let out a silent laugh and put down the phone.

Tim Scam put down his phone as well and look evilly at his display screen showing cameras on all the spies and Jerry.

"The fun is just about to start! Bwa ha ha ha!"

Tim Scam's maniacal laughter filled the air as thunder and lightning roared overhead.

_**Who is the mole? It's not as straightforward as you think. **_

_**Tune in next chapter.**_

_**Note: Updates may not be as constant but rest assured I will complete the story in time.**_


	2. Mole Hunt 101

Chapter 2: Mole Hunt 101

The spies reported to WHOOP early the next day in order to gear up for their "mission" without anyone noticing (apart from GLADIS of course).

Thankfully, because they were superspies, they had little trouble checking up on the majority of WHOOP employees who were either scientists or normal spies. The spies quickly eliminated half the employment roster as possible suspects as they deemed them too incompetent for Tim Scam to work with. Of the remaining half, a further two thirds had no field experience and so couldn't have been recruited by Tim Scam to do what the mole did.

Half a day later, the spies regrouped at their favourite café for a recap over some triple mocha lattes.

"OK girls, what do we know so far?" Sam asked in that serious, 'I've got a test to study for' tone of hers.

"Let's see, we've eliminated five-sixths of the roster and that leaves us with 1/6 of all WHOOP employees to tail." Alex said whilst glancing at her notes and still sipping latte.

"Let's split the remaining ones between us and tail them. I think I'll start with this Bartholomew Jones guy. I mean, who has a name like Bartholomew? Obviously a prime mole candidate."

Sam rolled her eyes at Clover's assessment of the employee but had to agree with the idea of splitting up. So the girls split the list between them and went to tail the remaining employees.

It started out promising. Each of the people on the list exhibited shady behavior of some sort. The girls were sure they would find the mole amongst one of them.

Unfortunately, things don't often go to plan. Turns out these people were shady because they were hiding certain things; cheating on a diet plan, secret cookie stash, secret crocheting hobby, etc. Needless to say, the girls learnt more about their fellow WHOOP agents than they ever wanted to. They gathered back at their apartment at the end of the day for a breakdown of the day's events.

"Eww gross. I can't believe I had to tail a guy who had a secret ear wax collecting hobby. I still can't get that image out of my head." Clover complained as she plopped down on her plush sofa.

"You think that's wrong. Try tailing a man who secretly patrols the sewers looking for…I don't even know what he was looking for. Bah. I still can't get the stench out of my hair." Alex retorted while pulling her hair to prove the point.

"Cool it. At least we've eliminated all of them. We've only got about 10 left. We should be done by tomorrow." Sam, always the voice of reason, tried to intervene.

The girls' discussion was interrupted by a video call from Jerry.

"I'm afraid I have some rather bad news spies. The mole struck again. He not only stole some secret plans for the new spy car, he trashed the prototype too."

"WHAT! I was so looking forward to that beautiful, rose scented plush interior with gorgeous gold trims. It was a convertible too. I was so hoping to drive that pass Mandy and turn her insanely jealous." Clover wailed and threw a tantrum.

"Clover, that's enough. Get over it. It could have been worse." Alex tried to calm the sobbing blonde.

"Actually spies, it is really horrible news." Jerry added.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because," Sam answered in a serious and dreading tone. "The only ones who know about the new spy car and have access to it are superspies."

At the mention of that, everyone sobered up and realized the ominous implications. There were only 5 superspies in WHOOP: Britney, Dean and the three girls themselves. The mole was among them, specifically in their closest circle of friends.

Clover summed up their feelings when she uttered "This assignment now officially stinks."

_Somewhere in parts unknown_

Tim Scam watched from his hidden camera and gave an evil laugh. Things were starting to get good. Soon his plan would come to fruition and he would be able to destroy WHOOP once and for all. He laughed again as he twirled the stolen spy car blueprints in his hands. He then decided to give a call to his mole.

"Hello?"

"Be careful my friend. Be very careful from now on. The girls have narrowed the search and will be keeping a close eye on you. Don't let them discover you before our plan is completed."

"I know. I'll be careful. "

"Good. Lie low for awhile before implementing the next part of the plan. This way, we can surprise the girls."

"They'll never know what hit them."

_**To be continued. **_

_**(Note: This was a filler chapter but I had to put it in to narrow the field down to the superspies for the plot to work. And no, the twists haven't come out yet. Stay tuned.**_


	3. Britney

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**(sorry I forgot to put the disclaimers on the previous chapters…just remembered)**_

Chapter 3: Britney

The spies weren't feeling to cheery today. They had ended the previous day by making the horrifying discovery that the mole in WHOOP was a superspy, narrowing the field down to just 5 agents – the girls themselves, Dean and Britney. Obviously the mole isn't one of the girls themselves so it had to be Dean or Britney. Just problem, those were two of their closest friends. Investigating them was not going to be easy. To make things harder, Sam had told the spies that they had to disable their com-powders so that their fellow superspies couldn't track their whereabouts and discover the mole hunt. By doing so, they also cut off all communications with Jerry whilst out in the field and had to rely on their spy sense. It was a hard decision, especially (as clover had so helpfully pointed out with her whines) since this was the latest version of the com-powder, the one that was so beautifully designed to be an exact replica of the compact in the latest designer make-up kit series.

After they mourned the loss of their com-powders, the spies decided to start with Britney first. Britney was technically their student so it was more familiar ground, not to mention decidedly less daunting than going after their superspy teacher Dean.

They had followed Britney around after discovering that she had secretly removed a mysterious 'package' from WHOOP and had it shipped to an unknown address. True to her training, she had immediately figured out someone was tailing her. They managed to stay hidden thanks to Alex's quick thinking when she forced them to dive into the nearby dumpster, much to Clover's chagrin. Sam had to gag Clover to prevent her from blowing their location. After Britney relented looking for her supposed stalkers, she continued on her route and the spies breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alex, you owe me a full day in the spa for this," growled Clover as they continued tracking Britney. Alex could only offer a meek grin in apology and promised to take Clover to the spa once everything was over. Sam helped sooth Clover's nerves by using one of the gadgets they took before starting the case – the super deodorizing breath spray (it wasn't actually a super chemical that removed all odors from one's body to render one scentless. Sadly it didn't clean off the dirt though.)

After removing their stench and scent, they continued to trail Britney to a secret WHOOP hanger. "I thought that this hangar was retired last month by Jerry?" Sam queried. "Maybe someone forgot to hand Britney the memo?" Alex quipped. Clover and Sam gave her a quick glare before continuing to observe. "I just realized something. This is the unknown address Britney shipped that large package to." Sam gasped as she registered her surroundings. "Why shipped a package to an abandoned hangar?" wondered Clover. "Even Scam's not dumb enough to use an old WHOOP facility for his hideout." She added. "I wouldn't put anything past Tim Scam" came the quick reply from Sam. The spies quickly shut up after that comment so as not to alert Britney who was looking around to make sure no one was watching.

Britney opened the secret access panel and dialed in the code to open the hangar. To the spies' surprise, there was a brand new WHOOP jet in the hangar. Britney loaded her 'package' into the jet and prepared to take off.

"Guess, it's not so unused after all," Alex remarked. "Maybe Scam's onboard." Clover added. Sam ignored them and focused on how to get aboard.

Sam instructed Clover to get aboard and keep hidden while she and Alex tailed behind the jet using their hover-packs. Sam made sure to stress to Clover to keep silent whilst on board – much to Clover's ire.

During the flight, Britney had almost caught the spies tailing her. Lucky for Sam and Alex, their hover-packs were the upgraded kind, the kind that worked underwater and came with a breathing apparatus for such an occasion. Unfortunately for Clover, Britney's maneuvering of the jet to shake her suspected tails caused her to knock into the side of the jet. "Ow," she let out a muffled cry. "Alex and Sam now owe me TWO spa days AND a full day shopping spree when we're done." She muttered under her breath.

To everyone's surprise, Britney flew the jet to a glacier in the arctic. Sam and Alex watched as Britney unloaded the package and brought it to the front of the glacier wall.

"Maybe she's got a special delivery for Santa Claus?" joked Alex. Sam's steely glare was enough to silence her and effectively convey that her humour was not appreciated in the current situation.

Clover crept out of the jet to join the girls and they observed Britney open a secret panel in the glacier, much like that of the hangar. The girls' jaws dropped when they saw Britney punch in a code to open the secret door in the glacier. She then wheeled the package in. The girls followed her in quickly, barely avoiding the closing door.

"Yuck. I thought Scam had taste. This place looks like a WHOOP lab. Talk about lousy décor choices for a secret lair. I thought he hated WHOOP?" Clover remarked as they crept along the corridor behind Britney.

"Something about this seems awfully familiar girls. I can't put my finger on it." Sam replied; her tone indicating a mixture of confusion and foreboding.

The girls didn't know what to expect, after all, when dealing with Tim Scam, expect the unexpected.

They saw Britney bring the package to a chamber and place it in a large machine. As they observed, Britney called out to them "Why don't you come out from there and tell me why you've been tailing me?" The girls responded with a face fault and cautiously crept out. While Sam and Alex pondered their response, Clover decided to take the offensive.

"Why don't you tell us why you're working with Tim Scam? How could you? After all we've done for you, you turn around and work for him? And what did you steal for him now? A high-tech weapon to use against WHOOP?" Clover was definitely pissed off about the whole mission and now everyone in the room knew it. It sucked that they had to investigate their friends. It sucked worse to be covered in garbage then knocked around in a jet and dragged to a freezing cold location. It sucked most that she was sorely missing her triple-mocha-latte right about now.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm loyal to WHOOP. This is a secret mission from Jerry that I'm doing. And what's this about Scam?" Britney replied genuinely puzzled and a little hurt by their distrust.

Noticing a communications panel, the girls used it to call Jerry and clarify things. Apparently, Britney had been asked by Jerry to transport a dangerous WHOOP prisoner to their Arctic facility and place him under cryogenic sleep. It was an extreme measure used only against the most dangerous criminals. Apparently, Jerry had feared that Tim Scam would get his mole to free this man and had thus taken up this measure. He had also forgotten to inform the girls that he had issued this mission to Britney at about the same time he gave them the mole hunt mission.

After some terse words from the girls, they bade farewell to Jerry and helped Britney cryogenically freeze the super bad guy. They didn't get a look at him because he had an iron mask on. The girls then filled Britney in and she agreed to help them keep an eye out.

The girls left feeling rather pleased that Britney was innocent. At the same time though, they knew now that their prime suspect was Dean, their teacher. This was NOT going to be easy. If they couldn't fool Britney, how could they fool Dean?

_Elsewhere…_

Tim Scam read the email update from his mole and laughed at the spies' incompetence. The plan was going along swimmingly. Soon WHOOP would be destroyed.


	4. Dean

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Thank you for the reviews. **_

Chapter 4: Dean

The girls geared up in their villa without a word. The mood was extremely serious, and with good reason, today they would go after the man they believed was Tim Scam's mole, the very man who trained them, the very man Clover still nursed a crush on, Dean.

The spies knew exactly where to look for Dean – the superspy training centre. As they approached it, a feeling of nostalgia swept over them. The girls held back tears and forced themselves to stay strong as they entered the compound and walked towards its guardian, Dean.

Dean didn't even flinch as they walked up to him. "Hello ladies, to what do I owe the honour of this visit from my three best students?" He asked rather nonchalantly.

"Cut the small talk. We're here to take you in. We know you're working with Tim Scam." Clover yelled in a tone so harsh that it took everyone by surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about Clover. I am not working with Tim Scam." Came the calm reply as Dean turned towards them.

"How could you? You of all people? You trained us to be the best, to be the ones to carry on WHOOP's legacy. How could you team up with WHOOP's greatest enemy?" Clover continued in her angry tirade as Sam and Alex tried to hold her back.

"Like I said, you are mistaken. But, if you insist on taking me in, you have to beat me first." Dean took up a fighting stance and beckoned the girls to come.

"Be careful. He knows all our moves," warned Sam as the girls prepared to attack.

"On three?" asked Alex

"THREE!" the three girls yelled in unison and charged at Dean.

Dean parried each attack with skill and counterattacked with précised strikes, defeating the girls with ease. He then made a signal for the girls to get him if they could and then he jumped into the jungle portion of the training compound.

Wincing, Sam called the girls to attention and they ran after Dean, careful to avoid the traps they knew were in the area. Dodging arrows, leaping over pitfalls and ducking flying spears, the girls chased Dean till they got to a three-way fork in the road.

"Looks like we'll have to split up and take a road each. Beware of traps and yell if you are in trouble." Sam disappeared down the centre path as soon as she gave the order. Clover took the left path and Alex the right.

_Along the right path_

Alex hurried on the path until she came to a small clearing amidst the trees. She knew from experience that the path had been too quiet. She was waiting for a trap to spring when she heard a voice behind her. "Are you lost?"

Alex turned around to come face to face with…Tim Scam? "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining. If I take you down, we end the whole fiasco. And…" Alex stopped and did a double-take. The person before her wasn't Tim Scam. The person wasn't even human. It was one of the training robots disguised in the holographic image of Tim Scam. Alex prepared herself and then launched a furious attack at the robot. "Ready or not, here I come!" she yelled.

_Along the centre path_

Sam dodged left and right, trying her best to avoid the flaming arrows of doom as she ran down the path. She stopped when she came to an iron gate.

"I wonder?" she mused as she opened it

_Along the left path_

"Since when did this place have so much quicksand? Oh gross. I think some of it went into my faux leather boots!" Clover complained as she pulled herself out of the fifth quicksand trap she had encountered along the path. She wondered whether the others were having better luck when she saw a figure in front of her, Dean.

"Struggling are we? Maybe you need to take the training course again." Dean laughed.

Clover was in no mood to hear Dean's wisecracks and ran at him as though he was the last pair of Jimmy Choos at a sale. Dean was a little taken aback by Clover's quickness and got caught flush with Clover's flying kick. Dean however rolled through the impact and ran off.

"Come back here!" Clover yelled as she chased him up the hill. Nearby, Alex heard Clover's yell and looked up to see her partner chasing Dean.

"Sorry, pal, but I have no time to play with you today." She told the robot in front of her and dispatched with a couple of kicks, adding it to the scrap pile of robots that had confronted her. She then ran up the other side of the hill to join the pursuit of Dean.

At the top of the hill the two spies converged and cornered Dean. "It's over Dean. Give up." Clover panted. Dean readied himself for another fight and for the most part dispatched the girls rather easily.

"This isn't working. We can't take him in a fist fight." Alex observed.

"Then, let's change the rules." Clover said with a wink.

When Dean lunged at them Clover sidestepped him and Alex sprayed her Eau De Pea Soup perfume to create a fog cloud around Dean's face. Dean stumbled and ran right into a tree and fell down defeated as Clover and Alex tied him up.

"You're making a mistake. I'm not the mole. Jerry told me about the mole situation. I was investigating it." He tried to explain.

"Save it for the judge Dean. Jerry told us to investigate it." Clover replied curtly.

"That's because he was distracting you. The mole was one of you three. He sent you three on the missions so that I could observe you. I know who the mole is and I can prove it. "

"If you're not the mole, who is?" Alex inquired.

"Sam" was the simple reply.

_WHOOP HQ_

Sam smiled to herself as she landed her stolen jet near WHOOP headquarters. "This time, I've got you." She smiled to herself as she snuck into WHOOP

_**To be continued**_

_**And so the first twist has shown itself. Is Sam really the mole?**_

_**All I can say is that there's more than 1 twist in the story so you'll just have to wait…**_


	5. Friend of foe?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**So, what is up with Sam? Is everything what it seems? Read on.**_

Chapter 5: Friend of foe?

_WHOOP training facility_

"What do you mean Sam is the mole?" Clover demanded angrily. "She's our best friend. She's loyal to WHOOP and she hates Tim Scam. She would never work with him."

"Yeah! Sam is definitely not the mole. She would never betray us," added Alex vehemently.

Dean just shook his head and stared the spies straight in the eye. "If Sam isn't the mole, then where is she?"

"She's right...uh...Sammie? Sammie? Where are you?" Alex looked around anxiously.

"What did you do with her?" Clover narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Dean.

"I did nothing. I modified the course a little but there's nothing here that you guys haven't already faced before, other than some extra quicksand traps."

"Speaking of that last point, you owe me a new pair of faux leather boots." Clover glared at an amused Dean.

"Hey stop arguing. Where's Sam? Surely she didn't run into any trouble?" Alex in her panicked state started to resemble a really nervous rodent.

"Why don't you check your com-powders for her signal?" asked Dean

"We can't. We disabled them and Sam's the only one of the three of us who can make them functional again." Clover replied clearly irritated.

"Why did you disable them?"

"Because Sam said since the mole was a superspy we couldn't risk him/her tracing us through our com-powders. We needed the element of surprise. "

"More like she needed to be able to slip away undetected."

"That's not true."

"Check my pocket then. You'll find a tracking device. I placed tracers on the three of you during our earlier fight. If Sam is still around here, her signal will show and she's not the mole. If however she isn't here, then she's the mole."

Clover did as Dean asked, careful not to let him catch her unawares in case it was a trap. Amidst Alex's incessant badgering Clover checked the device and what it displayed scared her. Sam's location was WHOOP headquarters.

_WHOOP HQ_

Sam crept along the corridors silently, careful not to alert anyone to her presence. She skilfully avoided the cameras and reached her destination – the computer mainframe.

Sam knew she didn't have a lot of time and quickly worked to hack into WHOOP's computer database. She painstakingly searched the archives until she found what she needed. She downloaded the file only to set off alarms by doing so.

_Great! The one time Jerry actually took my suggestions for improving security just happens to be the one time I need the place to be low security. _Sam knew she didn't have long before agents would rush in. _Hurry up already._ Sam thought to herself as she waited for the file to download. The flashing lights and siren did little for her nerves.

Thirty seconds later, the door burst open and three agents came in with their weapons brandished, only to get laid out by a swift kick from Sam. Sam then took the flash drive which had just finished downloading her desired file and rushed out the door.

_Back in Dean's jet_

"I still can't believe Sam's the spy. There's gotta be a proper explanation for all of this," sulked Clover.

"Ditto" muttered an equally unhappy Alex beside her.

"I couldn't believe it myself but the proof is overwhelming. She's a superspy – meaning she has the skills and access to do everything the mole had to do. She was the one who came up with the idea of disabling the com-powders so she couldn't be traced. Also, she's had the deepest history with Tim Scam out of anyone of us. You did say she once had a crush on him. Who knows, maybe love won out over logic."

"Yeah, twisted love that is. This is all still majorly weird to me. I still can't believe Sam would betray us." Alex stubbornly refused to believe that Sam, her Sammie, would betray her.

"I don't know Alex, Dean seems to make sense. Besides, Sam does kind of still have a soft spot for Scam. Maybe Scam finally decided to use that to his advantage?"

"CLOVER! How could you?"

"Hey I'm just stating what the facts seem to say."

"Ladies, if what I have said wasn't enough to convince you, you might want to hear about the next three pieces of evidence. First, you know that secret WHOOP arctic facility you followed Britney too? I received word that after you left, a remote bomb was detonated and it sunk the facility to the bottom of the sea. Britney was still on the glacier and barely managed to escape. Only the 5 of us knew of the facility. Who do you think planted the bomb? Secondly, I found this," Dean paused to point hand the girls an evidence bag from his personal effects.

"This red hair was found amongst the remains of the sabotaged spy car prototype. You three supposedly touched the prototype or searched the crime scene, so how did this red hair get there? And before you ask, Sam is the only red-headed employee in WHOOP. I checked."

Alex and Clover were stunned. If this didn't condemn Sam, what would?

"Finally, I just received word from Britney that Sam broke into the WHOOP mainframe and hacked certain files. Luckily there was an alarm she didn't know about. Unluckily, the guards weren't skilled enough to stop her. Britney is going to intercept her and delay her until we get there."

Alex and Clover both gave each other a look that spoke volumes. Friend or foe, Sam was going to be taken down and then they would get to the bottom of things.

_Back at WHOOP HQ_

Sam hurried up the stairwell, trying to make to her final destination, Jerry's office. She got to the door before she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Surprised to see me Sam? You didn't quite finish the job back on the glacier."

Sam turned around to see a pissed-off Britney cracking her knuckles.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I have no time for this. I have to get into Jerry's office, now."

"Over my dead body."

Sam took a deep breath. She had no choice. Hopefully she could despatch Britney quickly and get on with what she came here to do. "Have it your way Britney."

Sam charged at Britney and the two engaged in an exchange of flying fists and kicks. For the most part, Britney, to her credit, kept par with Sam. Sam on the other hand was getting frustrated. Given enough time to strategise she could beat Britney by wearing her out and waiting for her to make a mistake. Right now, she didn't have that luxury.

_Looks like I have to play dirty _thought Sam to herself as she reached into her pocket to take out the super sticky, double-bubble bubble gum stick'em trap. She unleashed it on an overly aggressive Britney and stuck her against the wall.

"Sorry Britney. But I have to do what I have to do."

Sam left the gummed up agent and went to open the door to Jerry's office. She was unprepared for the sight that greeted her.

"Welcome home Sam," called out a menacing voice. In front of Sam stood Alex, Clover and Dean, each determined to take her down.

"Samantha how could you?" Jerry asked from his chair. "You leave me no choice. Spies, take down Samantha."

"But I'm not the mole!" yelled Sam as she dodged the attack from her three former colleagues. Dean, Alex and Clover wouldn't listen to her. "He is!" she added as she lunged at Jerry.

"Stop her. She's trying to kill me" came the panicked order from Jerry.

That action seemed to seal Sam's status as the mole in the minds of Clover and Alex. The Sam they knew would never harm Jerry. They both knew now they couldn't hold back and charged with a ferocious cry.

Sam knew her friends' moves well but unfortunately for her they knew her moves too. The next ten minutes saw a fight scene worthy of John Woo. Fists flew, kicks were issued, hair pulled, gadgets used, tackles thrown. In the end, it ended with Sam getting taken down and pinned down by Dean, Alex and Clover.

"Let me go! I tell you Jerry is the mole." Sam kept pleading.

"Stop lying Sam. It's over." Dean told her firmly.

"It's not a lie. Think about it. He is the head of WHOOP. He had access to everything we did. He's the one that kept issuing secret missions to all the superspies and set us against each other. Why? So we would be distracted and he could get away with sabotaging WHOOP."

"Maybe it's just me but I don't see why Jerry would want to sabotage his own agency Sam." Alex looked her former friend straight in the eye.

"That's because Jerry isn't who he says he is."

"What?" her three captors all reacted with confusion and shock at that statement.

"Think about it. Remember the arctic facility? The person we put in cryogenic storage. He was a man in an iron mask." Sam tried to explain.

"So? I know it was a huge fashion faux paux but still, what link does it have to all of this?" asked Clover.

A frustrated Sam rolled her eyes and continued her explanation. "Haven't you guys read the book 'the man in the iron mask'? In it the king was a doppelganger of the real king. The fake king kept the real king in prison wearing an iron mask so no one would recognize him."

Realization hit the agents all at once as they turned to face a now nervous Jerry.

"The man we froze was the real Jerry. This man is a fake. And I know of only one man who could impersonate Jerry so well and reprogram GLADIS to recognize his voice..." Sam continued.

Dean, Alex and Clover let Sam go and ran after the fleeing 'Jerry'. They tackled him and pulled his skin mask to reveal

"Terence," finished Sam.

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Like the twist? There's one more coming.**_

_**Sorry about the long chapter.**_


	6. All the pieces

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Like the twists so far? There's one last one coming in the next chapter. Conspiratorial smirk**_

Chapter 6: All the pieces 

The mad Englishman had a Cheshire grin on his face as the spies stared in shock. Sam handed Dean another of her bubblegum trap gadgets and he used it to stick Terence to the chair.

"Why? How? Where's Jerry?" Alex asked with tears in her eyes.

"Silly girl. Didn't you hear your friend? You froze him for me. It was all so easy. Scam distracted you lot with that battle cruiser scheme of his and allowed me to sneak in and take out a defenceless Jerry with help from a reprogrammed GLADIS. I then simply had him fitted with an iron mask and deceived you lot into freezing him for me." Terence then let out a sickening laugh.

"Why did you blow up the facility? Wasn't freezing him enough?" demanded a crying Clover.

"I had nothing to do with that. I was just as surprised as you lot were. I guess it was Timothy's idea. Never could quite read that lad. Still, I can't believe you figured it out. Scam was right about you. You really are the smart one." Terence made a point of staring at Sam as he uttered the last point.

"There's some things I still don't understand. Sam, why did you hack into the main frame and why was your hair found at the crime scene?" Dean inquired.

"The last time I fought Scam, he grabbed my hair and pulled a few strands out so I guess he kept those and had Terence her plant them." She glared daggers through Terence who merely smirked to indicate that her hunch was right.

"As for the hacking, I was looking through the archives for evidence to back up my theory. I downloaded it onto my flash drive so I could use it to convince you guys but I guess I don't need to use it now." She added.

Dean seemed satisfied with the explanation and shrugged his shoulders to indicate it.

"Whatever. We're just glad to have you back Sammie." Clover squealed as she hugged Sam. Alex did likewise while adding "I'm sorry we ever doubted you".

"Aw, how touching," a cold voice uttered from the doorway.

"TIM SCAM!" cried the room's occupants in unison.

"Looks like all the pieces are on the board now. Time for the end game I guess." Tim Scam grinned maniacally as he walked towards the group.

"Timothy, help me. Beat these guys and free me then we can rule the world together like we planned." Terence pleaded.

"Help you? Why would I help you? You're pathetic. And for your information, I hate being called Timothy." The uncaring reply sent shivers down everybody's spines.

"But I'm your partner. You can't leave me here."

"Partner? Ha! You're not my partner. You're the guy that's going to take the fall and get blown up along with the rest of these spies. Did you honestly think I would partner with you?"

"Wait, then this whole mole thing was a ruse?" questioned a confused Alex

"I'm afraid not Alex. There really is a mole." Tim Scam answered with a sick smile.

"Who?" Clover asked.

"Me." Came a voice from behind her.

_**Who is the mole? Sorry. I just had to end it here. **_

_**Next chapter is the final chapter.**_

_**So who do you guys think it is? **_

_**Tune in next chapter to find out. **_


	7. Checkmate

_**Sorry for the long wait. **_

_**Like I mentioned in another of my stories, Exam Fever has a knack for bringing on writer's block as well.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 7: Checkmate

Clover tried to turn around to see who the ominously familiar voice belonged to but before she could do so the room was filled with knockout gas. Clover and the others all crumpled to the ground leaving only Tim Scam and his mole standing.

_Sometime later_

"Ow. My head hurts. Feels like someone whacked me on the head with one of Clover's handbags. What does she keep in there anyways? A bowling ball?" Alex groaned to no one in particular as she woke up. She realized instantly that she had been immobilized by the super sticky bubble gum gadget. As she tried to search her pockets, she made another dreadful discovery, Scam had removed all her gadgets except for the spy suit and the gadget immobilizing her. As Alex pondered her situation another, more sickening discovery came to her.

"I'm certain my eyes are open. Why can't I see anything or anyone? Don't tell me... HELP I've gone blind!" She cried and sobbed.

"Pull yourself together Alex. You're not blind. Someone just turned out the lights." A voice that sounded very much like Dean called out.

"Speaking of lights, did you get the number of that truck? Man my head hurts. At least I hope my hairdo isn't ruined." Clover moaned as she awoke.

"That was no truck. That was a treacherous little minx using an upgraded knockout gas. The same one I used on Jerry." a voice that sounded like Terence expounded from somewhere in the room.

"What's going on?" another voice called out, this one sounding more like Britney.

"Apparently Tim Scam used knock out gas on us." Dean explained. "Is everyone OK? Brit?"

"Fine."

"Alex?"

"Sore but fine."

"Clover?"

"If you call being knocked out, wrapped in this gross super sticky bubble gum goop and stuffed in a dark room fine, then yes I am very fine."

"Sam?"

Dean got no reply and tried again. The other spies tried to feel beside them for an unconscious body but found none.

"Sam?" Dean called again.

Suddenly the door opened and a figure entered in and switched on the lights. As the lights flickered on, the group blinked as they tried to tell who the person was.

"Someone call me?" a familiar green clad spy smirked.

"SAM!" the others shouted at once.

"Well, well, looks like you guys are awake now. About time too." Another voice from behind Sam spoke. This voice was cold and menacing, and one the spies knew all too well. The spies and Terence all gasped as Tim Scam walked through the door behind Sam, came beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

The stunned look on everyone's faces drew laughter from Sam, evil laughter that is.

"Guess you guys didn't see that one coming did you?"

Dean was the first one to recognize the implications. "You were the mole all along. You lied to us!"

"Looks like we have a genius here." Sam remarked sarcastically. "Of course it was me all along. Who else would have the brains and beauty to team up with Tim Scam?" Sam added with a flourish of her hair as Tim Scam laughed.

"Scam! What did you do to our Sammie?" demanded an angry Alex.

"Yeah! Did you use some evil shampoo on her?" Clover added.

"Tim didn't do anything to me, except sweep me of my feet." To emphasize her point, Sam captured Scam in a sizzling kiss.

Shock turned into hurt and hurt turned into anger as the spies realized one of their own really was the traitor and had played them all for fools.

"How? Why? When?" the spies all asked at once amidst a flurry of angry accusations.

Tim Scam let out another laugh before Sam continued. "Tim and I had always had a thing for each other. I just was too scared to act on it, too worried about what people would say if they knew goody-good Samantha had fallen for the biggest bad boy of them all. Thankfully, Tim wasn't. He'd been secretly wooing me for months before I finally gave in. Remember that one week vacation we each took on our own?"

Alex and Clover nodded remembered the vacation, that at Sam's behest, they all took. She had specifically insisted on separate vacations so each could have some alone time.

"That week was the week Scam and I got married and had our honeymoon." Sam continued.

The sound of jaws dropping in the room was deafening. No one could believe what they just heard, even as Sam took out her wedding ring from a chain around her neck. The same chain Clover had merely dismissed as a grody little trinket Sam picked up from her one week vacation.

"It was fun being a covert couple. But we both realized that to secure our future, we needed to destroy WHOOP. So we came up with a nice little plan." Sam held Tim's hand in hers firmly and leant on his shoulder as a signal for him to take over the gloating.

"First, Sam secretly sabotaged the jail cell Terence was in so that he could escape."

Terence grew red-faced as he remembered the incident and how he had thought it was the fates finally working in his favour.

"I then recruited him to be my mole. Of course he wasn't the real mole but I needed him in position. While I pretended to take the battle cruiser, Terence snuck into WHOOP. It wasn't so hard seeing as Sam had disabled most of the key security components. Terence then reprogrammed GLADIS according to my instructions and then used the knock out gas to take out Jerry. I had planned to let him kill Jerry there and then but Sam knew he wouldn't go for it so she suggested a more poetic approach."

"I had always loved 'The man in the iron mask' and thought that it would be poetic for Jerry to be taken out by his favourite spies. You have no idea how hard it was not to laugh even as we were helping Britney lock him in the cryogenic chamber." Sam added.

This earned hate-filled glares from everyone, even Terence.

"Basically after that, I got Terence to do some simple sabotage to keep up appearances of a mole. I also instructed him to send the superspies on a mole hunt so that he could continue to do what I need him to do 'undistracted'." Tim Scam laughed.

"The mole hunt was meant as a way for me to make sure Jerry was put on ice. It was also designed so that I could gain access to the two secret WHOOP facilities not previously accessible to me – the Superspy training facility and the arctic prison facility." Sam continued on.

"While we were searching for the 'mole', I used the chance to plant Tim's special bombs all around those facilities. Tim had also done the same to our Europe facility, thus completing the destruction of all WHOOP facilities except for the HQ." She added.

"I detonated the ones in the arctic facility early to make sure Jerry would not escape. I also wanted to see the look on Terence's face when it happened." Tim smirked as Terence growled. Samantha then continued on.

"I then played the most important card of all – the double bluff. I knew all along that Terence was masquerading as Jerry and that Tim would not alert him to my activities. I just had to 'pretend to be the mole' such that you guys would be on to me and follow me here to WHOOP. I would then convince you that I was innocent by unmasking Terence, letting you drop your guard..."

"...and fall right into our little trap." Tim Scam finished.

"Oh, and if you're wondering about my hacking? That actually was a necessary step. I uploaded a virus into the WHOOP database and erased both Tim's and my record. I also switched GLADIS off and linked the self-destruct command to a disposable phone." Sam smiled as Dean stared daggers at her.

"The same disposable phone I am going to use to blow up this place." Tim Scam added with a maniacal laugh.

Try as they might, the superspies couldn't escape from the trap. It was too perfect.

"But why Sammie?" Alex cried

"If you're wondering why Tim and I had to trap you lot here, it's because we had to make sure we not only took out WHOOP but all the superspies as well and this was the only way to get you all in one place. If you're wondering why I fell for Tim...there's no why in love Alex. Of course, you'll never live long enough to experience it for yourself." Sam finished solemnly as she and Scam walked out the door.

The villainous couple went out onto the helipad where Tim's stolen WHOOP jet was waiting. Tim clicked a button on his remote and the door opened.

"After you, my lady." Tim smirked as he stepped aside for Sam.

"Funny, I don't remember you being a gentleman." Teased Sam.

"What can I say? I'm in an unusually good mood today." He laughed.

As the jet took off, Tim took out the disposable phone and dialled the call that would destroy WHOOP once and for all. He didn't press the 'call' button however.

"I think you should have the honour my dear. I couldn't have done this without you." He smirked.

"As you wish. Let's make one last call to WHOOP." Sam laughed evilly as she hit the 'call' button and tossed the phone out of the jet.

The jet flew off into the sunset whilst the WHOOP HQ building disintegrated into a pile of burning rubble, taking the lives of all in it, including its former superspies.

**THE END**

_**How did you guys like it? Sorry it took so long.**_


End file.
